Halloween à Poudlard
by alicja21
Summary: Suite à une mauvaise manipulation en cours des Potions Poudlard se retrouve envahi par des…des quoi ? Allez savoir…


**Je sais je m'y prends un peu à l'avance concernant Halloween mais ce n'est pas grave c'est histoire de vous faire rires un petit peu avec une autre de mes idées farfelues :p**

- NEVILLE LONDUBAT ! S'égosillait le professeur Rogue comme à son habitude.

Au même moment le chaudron se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens en projetant un liquide verdâtre partout dans la classe en dégageant une odeur nauséabonde…

- Beurk ! On dirait de l'œuf pourri !, dit Ron en se pinçant le nez.

C'est alors que des créatures monstrueuses en sortirent ! Avec un rire démoniaque.

Les élèves se mirent à hurler :

- C'est quoi ces choses ?!

Harry et ses amis restèrent sans voix devant ces bestioles quand un projectile les frôla de peu.

- BAISSEZ-VOUS !, cria Hermione.

La classe se retrouva complètement en désordre, les chaises volaient dans tous les sens.

- Je ne sais pas vous mais moi si la situation n'était pas critique voir Rogue accroupit sous une table pour se protéger ce n'est pas pour me déplaire !, déclara Ron avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

- RON !, s'énerva Hermione.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment !

Tandis, que les créatures prenaient à malin plaisir à les bombarder sans relâche. Au point que quelqu'un se mit à hurler.

- TOUT ÇA C'EST DE TA FAUTE LONDUBAT !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?, demanda Ron comme si la réponse était évidente.

- On n'a pas le choix il faut sortir d'ici !, répondit Harry.

- Mais…Harry, Hermione n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que celui-ci se rua vers la sortie en leur ordonnant de se mettre à courir le plus vite possible pour éviter ces monstres destructeurs.

Ses amis le suivirent sans discuter alors que les bestioles se ruèrent à leur poursuite !

- Hermione par pitié dis-moi que tu as une idée de génie pour élimines ce…ces, paniqua Ron.

- Gremlins !, Acheva son amie.

- Des quoi ?!, redemanda le rouquin sceptique.

- C'est un film Moldu, expliqua la jeune fille.

- Ces bestioles comme tu les appelles sont des Gremlins mais il y a des contre-indications.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'aime pas beaucoup ça…, pensa Harry.

La jeune fille comme si elle avait devinée lui dit sur un ton de reproche.

- Ne me dit pas que tu ne l'as pas vu Harry !

- C'est vrai que chez les Dursley j'ai la possibilité de regarder la télé !, lui répondit méchamment le survivant.

- Oups ! C'est vrai…, dit la jeune Gryffondor sur un ton d'excuse. Mais le jeune homme perdit patience.

- Bon et ces contre-indications ?!

- Il ne faut pas les mouiller, et ne jamais donner à manger après minuit.

Au même moment ils entendirent.

- MIAM ! MIAM !, très distinctivement.

Les trois amis se regardèrent avec crainte.

- LA CUISINE !

Ils coururent à en perdre haleine.

- DOBBY !, hurla Harry mais ils arrivèrent trop tard.

- Quel horreur !, en voyant le spectacle qui se trouvait devant eux…

Les Gremlins se multipliaient par centaine tandis, que les élèves couraient dans tous les sens en hurlant les professeurs se retrouvèrent impuissant face à une telle situation c'était la panique la plus totale.

- Heureusement qu'il n'y a pas des objets Moldus ! Comme le micro-onde ou encore un mixeur !, dit Hermione.

- Si tu veux mon avis tu regardes trop ta boite en plastique !, déclara Ron.

- Ça s'appelle une télévision !, répondit la jeune fille sur la défensive.

- Peu importe !, continua le rouquin.

Harry qui en eut assez se mit à les foudroyer du regard.

- Vous pourrez reprendre votre dispute après car je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez remarqué mais c'est une vraie invasion de ces saloperies ! Alors si quelqu'un a une idée elle est la bienvenue ! Pour enfin s'en débarrasser ! Puisque, apparemment la magie n'a aucun effet sur eux.

C'est alors que la jeune Gryffondor dit d'une voix autoritaire.

- Pas d'exposition à la lumière et plus spécialement à celle du soleil qui les tuerait !

Ces deux amis l'observèrent alors comme si elle était née de la dernière pluie.

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ?!

- Oh ça va ! Ça arrive à tout le monde d'oublier !

Sur ces mots Hermione lança le sortilège du Lumus Solem qui au grand soulagement de tous les Gremlins étaient en train d'éclater comme des bulles de chewing gum…bien que la cuisine fut recouverte d'une substance visqueuse de couleur verdâtre les ennuies prirent fin.

- C'est vraiment dégoutant !, dit soudain Ron en mettant les bras autour du cou de ses deux amis avant d'ajouter.

- Vous savez quoi ? Un Halloween comme celui-là c'est le pied !, tous les trois éclatèrent de rires.

Au même moment Hermione sortit un Furby de sa sacoche avant de dire.

- Au fait Harry joyeux Halloween !, en lui donnant dans les mains tandis, que celui s'amuser à dire.

- Gizmo miam ! Miam !, à n'en plus finir.

**Je ne sais pas vous mais j'ai eu du mal à l'écrire tellement je rigolais j'espère que ça vous a plu.**


End file.
